This invention relates to fastening elements. More specifically, this invention relates to a fastening element having a flexible pull cord that facilitates fastening parts to one another in a crowded location or where an obstruction exists.
There are many different types of fastening elements in the prior art for fastening parts to one another. Many of these fastening elements are made from plastic and are of the type which includes a head, a shank depending from the bottom of the head, and a plurality of gripping elements spaced circumferentially along the shank. The shank of fastening element passes through apertures in the parts such that the gripping elements engage the surfaces of the apertures to fasten the parts to one another.
One problem associated with the above mentioned fastening element is that, in many cases, the parts to be fastened to one another are disposed in a crowded location or an obstruction exists, that makes it is difficult and sometimes impossible to apply a pushing force to the head of the fastening element to insert it through the apertures in the parts.
Accordingly, a fastening element is needed which can be used for fastening parts to one another in a crowded location or where an obstruction exists.
A fastening element is described for fastening one or more parts to one another. The fastening element comprises a head, a shank depending form the head, and a flexible pull cord coupled to an end surface of the shank.
In one embodiment of the invention, a frangible area removeably couples the pull cord to the end surface of the shank.